


Uri Nova

by CaptainL95



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Furry, Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainL95/pseuds/CaptainL95
Summary: Anyone in Sonic's circle is fast, but maybe not fast enough to always absolutely make it to the bathroom on time.





	1. Restroom Rush

Blaze the Cat was a woman of many skills and positions. A 14-year old princess, it was her duty to not only rule over the Sol Dimension, but to guard its most powerful treasures, the Sol Emeralds and the Jeweled Scepter. She was highly skilled with the ability to control fire, no one besides the nefarious Dr. Eggman Nega would dare cross her. That also meant no one would face her in a friendly manner, everyone was too intimidated by her control over the flames to get close and welcoming. As such, she lived in solitude, maintaining an image of a graceful and elegant leader who was secluded from her subjects. But she kept them safe, so she did her job.

Apparently, she was also a babysitter. That's the only reason there could be to explain why she was currently escorting a very young rabbit named Cream and her pet whatever, Blaze thought she heard it called Cheese, to Cream's house. Blaze was not in the mood to be led around by some little kid when she was forcibly pulled into another dimension and on the hunt for both her Emeralds and archenemy, but Cream was directly leading her and it'd be rude to ditch a girl that had done nothing against her, especially a native to this world.

“You've been really quiet, Blaze. Mommy says I should ask about someone if I want to be friends. What do you do?” Cream was asking with the utmost innocence and wonder, which Blaze ignored., preferring to stay silent to inane questions. Cream didn't get the hint. “Did you hear my question? What do you do as a job, Blaze?”

Blaze sighed. “Your mother is a trusting woman, letting you run off at your age without supervision and telling you to make friends with strangers. That's the kind of lesson that can get you hurt or kidnapped if you meet the wrong person.”

“Mom taught me the rules of who to avoid, and I could tell looking at you that you were nice.”

_ Are these the sorts of things being taught to kids here? What would they do if that Eggman Nega clone did something horrible? Do they not know danger, or do they simply not fear it?_ “How old are you, Cream?”

“I'm 6 years old. Why?”

_ Okay, she's too young to be out on her own. I don't know if it's her, her parents, or this whole world that needs a lesson in responsibility._ “You should be more careful, there's a lot of dangerous people that prey on those that trust others. Always be on guard and ready to defend yourself.”

“Oh, I'm not worried about bad men, Mr. Sonic takes care of Eggman's robots and anything else evil. He's done so many good things.”

“That may be, but you shouldn't just accept that this Sonic will always be there to save the day. Someday, there won't be anyone to protect you, and you need to be ready for that.” This was something Blaze had been conditioned across her life to believe, that she could only trust herself because no one else would stand by her.

Cream didn't agree with Blaze's outlook. “I believe in Mr. Sonic, because no matter what bad things happen, he always comes back to save the day. He saved my mom once from Eggman.”

“I see, you consider Sonic to be powerful because he's done something personal and you owe him a debt.”

“...What does 'debt' mean?” Blaze probably should have guessed her terminology was too advanced for a 6-year old. It was impressive Cream had kept up for this long, at least. Even when she was ignoring the discussion, Blaze didn't pay attention to their locations, and didn't notice when they were directly in front of a small building, a cozy home. Cream rushed ahead to the wooden door and opened it inwards, stepping into the frame enough to hold it open, proper manners. “Well, here we are. Please come in, Blaze.”

_ Incredible, how can she just let me in? After all, she just met me._ It was an alien offer, but Blaze didn't want to be rude, so she silently entered the domicile. There was something cozy about it, it was a low furnished cottage that felt homely. The door shut behind her and Cream ran past into another room, shouting “hi mom! I've brought a friend home today! I met Blaze when I was wandering around!”

The sound of slow, casual footsteps began approaching from the room Cream entered, and out emerged another rabbit, looking a lot like Cream, but much taller and older, with a long lavender dress as opposed to Cream's very short dress. _This has to be Cream's mother._ She spoke first, “Blaze, I hope Cream wasn't bothering you.”

There was something about the way she spoke that was very soft and inviting, and Blaze thought that was creepy, she didn't like others being nice to her without knowing her. “Um, no. But I... have an errand to take care of. Please excuse me!” She tried to back away, maybe she could get out of the house safely and go back to her mission.

Cream's mom, Vanilla, didn't do anything to stop Blaze, but she insisted otherwise. “Please relax, Blaze. I had just finished boiling a pot of tea, have some before you leave.”

Admittedly, some tea sounded very good to Blaze right now. She had been active over the last hour, running through zones and fighting giant robots combined with the stress of being forcibly placed in a different dimension, she could use a hot drink to relax. “That sounds very nice, actually.”

Vanilla smiled. “Then I'll prepare a cup for you. Please take a seat in the kitchen, I'll be there shortly.” She gestured to the next room, the room she had exited and Cream had entered. Blaze followed her instructions and found a small square table, three chairs with Cream in one. Blaze took her seat perpendicular to Cream, and sat quietly. She observed her surroundings, everything that one would expect from a tiny cottage like this. The small table, the under-equipped kitchen, family pictures on the walls, it was clearly a family home.

Blaze avoided eye contact with Cream, she didn't want to give the impression that she wanted small talk, she just looked out the window at the peaceful natural world. It didn't look obviously different than her own, but there was just a different vibe to it than she was used to, it was uncanny. Blaze kept watching in solace until the shrill sound of boiling water in a tea kettle harshly pierced the silence. There were three pouring sounds and the clank of ceramic on metal, before Vanilla approached the table carrying the four small cups with miniature plates on a tray. “Here's your tea, girls. Enjoy,” Vanilla happily remarked as she placed the tray in the middle of the table.

Blaze delicately grabbed the cup closest to her. “Thank you very much.” She held the handle with her thumb and two fingers, extending the smallest finger while bringing the mouth to her own, taking a slow, quiet sip. “This is very good, I truly appreciate it.”

Cream giggled, which made Blaze realize she was the only one to take a drink yet. _Is this some etiquette rule here I didn't know about, so now I look like a barbarian?_ “You like your tea really hot, Blaze? You just went right at it from boiling without waiting.” _Oh, right. I've been drinking it boiling for so long, I forgot it's unusual._

“It's certainly an unusual thing to see. I don't mean to offend, Blaze, but everyone else I've served tea to gives it time to cool. But I like the way you're holding the cup, it's very elegant and regal,” Vanilla remarked.

“That's to be expected from a princess,” Blaze answered.

If Cream was holding her tea, she would have dropped it. “You're a princess?! That's so amazing! So what are you doing here instead of princess things?” She looked at Blaze expectantly, eagerly anticipating any details about royalty.

“Actually, what I'm doing is the most important job in my line of duty, something that absolutely must be done.” Blaze described her position, the Sol Emeralds, her dimension, all the details as to why she was in a rush.

“You know, I'd suggest that you talk to Sonic,” Cream offered. “He'd be able to help you.”

_ This Sonic character again...why do they insist on involving him?_ “Please don't worry. This is my problem, so I'll find the Emeralds myself!” It was unbecoming for her to get so angry, but she was really getting annoyed at the constant Sonic talk.

“Don't say that, Sonic will be glad to help. Now then, Cream will show you the way,” Vanilla offered. Cream jumped from her seat, excited to be of assistance to her new friend.

Blaze wanted to object, both out of desire to do things on her own and to keep a young girl out of danger. But she saw Cream standing next to her, that expectant look in her eyes, there wasn't a point in arguing. Cream would probably follow her if she refused, it would be better if she kept Cream close. “Have it your way.”

“All right! Okay, mom, I'm going now!” Cream began running out the door, ahead of Blaze, waving her mom goodbye, Cheese trailing behind. Blaze followed them slowly, annoyed that it was now her job to watch after some kid when she was supposed to be fighting. She'd just have to put up with it, this was all she could do given the circumstances.

\---------------

Blaze's adventure was tiring. She had fought through Leaf Storm and Mirage Road locations, and had just beaten Eggman piloting a dung beetle. The most amazing part was that Cream had kept up. She hadn't done anything for combat, but she was fast enough to not stray far behind and keep out of trouble, with Cheese defeating anything with little effort. Perhaps she was not so much of a burden as Blaze thought.

She was currently with Blaze, the two walking through the desert towards the Ocean Palace. The desert wasn't smoldering hot, the two could comfortably traverse the sandy dunes. It wouldn't bother Blaze anyway, but she still chose to conserve energy by staying silent. Normally, Cream didn't share the same ideology, and would skip and sing, but she was being uncharacteristically quiet now. Blaze kind of liked it, a calming break from action and conversation.

Still, if she was going to be under her charge, Blaze should probably check Cream's condition. “Is something bothering you, Cream? Did you hurt yourself at some point?”

Cream jumped, like she didn't expect to hear Blaze talk to her. Her head quickly faced the cat, somehow avoiding eye contact at the same time. “Y-yeah, I'm good. But, can we please hurry? I, uh...I just want to get there already.” She looked away as soon as she finished, desperate to be quiet, for once.

Cream was not a good liar, Blaze could tell that easily, but she wasn't going to press the issue. _What would I do if I knew, anyway?_ Their trek continued in silence for about another minute, Blaze considering what could be bothering Cream, until something completely blocked her vision. She jumped back reflexively, when her focus altered and she could tell it was Cheese, flying right in front of her eyes. “Oh. Hello.”

Cheese didn't talk, but he began fervently gesturing, pointing at Cream. Blaze followed his pointing, and noticed something extra off about her. Despite having fallen behind, Cream had not stopped, like she was completely oblivious, off in her own thoughts. Not only that, but Cream usually had that youthful and energetic spring in her step, now her walk couldn't be more stiff. “You want me to do something about her?” Cheese nodded enthusiastically. “Fine, I'll help her.”

Blaze caught up with Cream, a split-second task with a boost, and faced her while keeping pace with the bunny. “Alright, time for you to talk. What's going on with you?”

The second prodding ended up being all it took to get Cream to spill. “Actually, I...” Her voice trailed down into a near whisper. “I really gotta go pee-pee.”

A cat's ears were powerful, so Blaze still heard her mumbling. She rolled her eyes, frustrated that she got possibly worried over that. “Hold it in, then. Wait until we're at Ocean Palace.”

Cream pressed her hands on the front of her dress and bounced with one leg. “I've been holding it for a long time now. Mom's tea always makes me need to go bad.”

_ She's probably right with that._ Blaze had been feeling her bladder filling as well, she just had enough practice to not let it show. Being eight years older helped too. Still, it was becoming uncomfortable, she had been thinking about relieving herself already once they reached their destination. Until then, they were just going to have to wait. “So what are you planning to do? You need to go, great, but there isn't a restroom out here.”

“I-I know there isn't, it's just...I was just saying I needed the potty because you asked. I'm gonna try and hold it, but...we're far away from where we're going, I might not make it.” She faced downwards to the sand as her shoes shuffled the grains around.

“Alright, then tell me when it gets to be too much to manage. Until then, stay quiet about it.” Both because she didn't want to hear it, and because she didn't need the reminder of her own building urine.

Cream nodded, even with a defiant squeak echoing in her closed mouth, and started walking, though slowly. Blaze followed suit, naturally moving faster, passing her partner and getting her out of sight, but only barely. However, not even a minute passed before Cream tugged on the long sleeve of Blaze's jacket. “I told you to wait until it was urgent.”

“It just started to hurt really bad! I really really can't wait any longer, I'm gonna pee!”

Blaze looked at the young girl, who certainly seemed to be telling the truth. Her hands were under her dress, she was grimacing in pain, and she was dancing to keep under control. It wasn't a pretty sight, both from pity of her state, and an incredibly visceral depiction of Cream's desperation was only making Blaze's worse. She had control, that wasn't a doubt, but watching Cream struggle made Blaze start doing the same thing without noticing, subtly moving her own legs.

Like what had most likely happened to Cream, Blaze was feeling her own urine build up rather suddenly. She was still capable of holding it, but she'd be looking for a toilet in any other situation. But with Cream in the position she was in, Blaze didn't have a choice on what to do next. She just needed to test the waters, to see if her instruction was needed. “Fine, then. Just go, I'm not stopping you.”

“I...I don't know how, I'm a girl. That's something boys do.”

That's the answer Blaze was expecting to hear, though it would have been much easier if it was otherwise. Blaze had gone on plenty of adventures and journeys, she had plenty of time to learn how to and get used to doing her business outdoors. It wasn't something every girl knew how to do, which made it her job to help, as weird as it was going to be. “Then it's my job to teach you, I suppose. Do you have any starting point?”

“I don't know anything about this. How does it even work, I can't stand up and do it.” Somehow, even while horribly desperate, Cream's curiosity had not diminished.

It was a good point she had brought up. _I've been doing standing pees for a long time now, at least when there isn't a toilet. It's just more convenient that way. But it's hard to do right, I had accidents with it a few times before I got it down. Probably easier to teach her how to squat, even if it is less comfortable._ “Take your panties off.”

“W-what?!” The appropriate reaction to a blunt demand like that.

“Unless you want to wet yourself, you'll need to remove your panties. It's in your best interest to hurry, too.”

Cream looked around, probably an instinctual thing before stripping down, and reached below her dress to grab the underwear beneath. She slid them down her legs, her hips wiggling and thighs trembling, to just above the knees, to a point where her choice in panties was evident. There were a pure white, no lace or design, no thin straps, only a small pink ribbon on the front waistband to give them character. That unfettered white also served to highlight the small yellow stain, the cause at the forefront of attention. She should have kept pulling them down, but instead she stopped and looked out, towards Blaze but not exactly at her. Blaze followed her gaze, and it led to Cheese flying in the air watching her owner, to the left of Blaze's head. Cream was too timid to say anything, but Blaze could tell what she wanted to get at and voiced the concern for her. “Look away, you little perv,” she said as she reached out and forcefully spun him away, which he didn't resist.

“Thanks, Blaze,” Cream quietly acknowledged, her hands already back in her crotch. “I'm not comfortable with Cheese seeing me like this. Do I need to take my panties off all the way?”

Blaze had to consider that. _It's not completely necessary to do so, with a dress like that, she could make do with them at her knees. But then again, this is her first time. Mistakes can happen, it's smarter to ensure any variables are secured._ “It's better to remove them completely. You're not going to want any stray splashes.” Blaze looked over Cream's attire, and noticed her large boots, too big for her to get her panties off without undressing further. “Are you going to need help taking off your boots?”

Cream looked down at her feet, and shook her head. “I-I think the urge passed, it doesn't feel as bad anymore.” She tested this by removing her hands from between her legs completely, keeping them stiff by her sides. While she still couldn't help but shake from the need, no drops came out. “I can do it myself, thanks.” She bent over at the waist, not easy to do with underwear around her knees, and grabbed the top of her boot, sock also in her grip, pulling her foot out of the shoe and stepping bare onto the sand, recoiling for a brief second in response to the heat. She did the same for the other foot, and moved both boots away to the side.

With nothing obstructing the path any longer, she brought her legs together to give her panties some slack, allowing gravity to take them to her ankles. Lifting one foot out of the leg hole, she bent down again to grab her underwear as the other foot came out. She stood back up with the panties still in her hand, grains of sand that had been stuck to the wet patch falling off. as she considered what to do with them. Her dress didn't have pockets, and she couldn't leave them on the sand lest more get stuck to them. With no other options, she dropped them into one of her boots. She'd remember where they were before the boot went back on.

_ She's this far, but the steps past this are a lot more personal and difficult to explain. I may have to demonstrate._ Blaze was thinking about her situation as well, mainly her own need for relief, on how she'd need to take care of it soon. Not for fear of an accident, but a full bladder would limit her movement capabilities, something she couldn't afford to let happen. She'd normally take care of nature's call whenever she had the time, no matter the location. The middle of a desert fit that criteria rather well, and if Cream needed a demonstration...

_ Who cares about modesty anyway?_ “The next parts are more challenging, so I'll guide you through them. Just follow what I do.” Now Blaze had to catch up to the step Cream was on, which meant she needed to strip down. The first piece removed was her coat, the fastening undone allowing it to slide off her back, where she grabbed it in the air and threw it off dramatically, unintentionally of course. Next would be her heels, but with Blaze being much more experienced and the sand to absorb most of her liquid, she felt comfortable in not needing to fully removing her bottoms.

But they still needed to at least be pulled down, and when hers were not normal pants, and instead tights that stretched up to above her breasts, it meant extra work. She grabbed the top and pulled them down, adding her mostly plain with a little lace dark maroon panties once she reached their spot, to her knees, the optimal place to leave them if not completely removing them, revealing both her underendowed chest and vulva.

“There's a certain way to squat down if you don't want to spray all over your legs. Spread your feet apart shoulder-width and hover your rear just above the sand. Watch your tail,” Blaze instructed while performing the same actions. As a nice side effect, Blaze keeping clothes on and facing Cream directly blocked the full frontal view of her own vagina to others. Being in position was making her desire to urinate more prevalent, reaching the dangerous level of not being able to contain herself.

Cream mimicked Blaze, surprisingly well for her first time, and did her squat over the sand. Blaze would have continued with the next step, the small details of positioning, but something came across Cream's face, a look not of pain like Blaze would have expected, but shock. It took just a second before it was obvious why, as the sound of flowing water began, splattering for a few seconds before being drowned out by splashing. Looks like Cream didn't have the control Blaze was able to afford. It wasn't vitally important that she continued to hold anymore, but something could still go wrong. “Everything alright with you?”

“Mhm! All good here,” Cream very happily called out. Her head bobbed left and right as she let nature take its course, quite powerfully too. For such a young girl, her stream was coming out thick and fast, droplets flying outwards as it poured down. Anyone who saw this would instantly be able to tell, the poor girl was bursting. Appropriately, she looked to be in ecstasy while taking this horrible leak, moaning and humming alternatively. _Guess this isn't too big of an embarrassment to her if she's okay now. It's easy to ignore where you're doing it when the relief feels so good._ No point in letting Cream do it alone, Blaze's bladder was ready and willing to release its contents already.

Blaze adjusted her butt a little bit, bending it towards the back to reduce the angle of her stream thanks to the flexibility of a cat, and flicked her long tail behind her, tossing sand up into the air, thankfully away from her clothing. Prepared to pee, Blaze started to relax her muscles, and...nothing happened, everything remained dry. _Really? Now's not the time for a shy bladder._ How did she get this far, anyway? Not that she actually suffered from shy bladder, but she avoided getting nude in front of anyone. So why did she get so intimately close around Cream? She would never reveal herself this much around anyone. Was it just because Cream was a fellow girl? Blaze wasn't acquainted with other women, but is this how she'd react, just based on gender?

At least introspective thoughts kept her mind occupied, allowing her bladder to forget she was in view of another and relaxed appropriately. Her stream, while not nearly as intense as Cream's, was still healthy and very nice for her, it was still an urgent need being taken care of. Blaze's only vocalization was a light, soft moan, though it still indicated happiness, just one more appropriate for a composed and elegant princess such as herself.

This was not the time for conversation, so both women kept quiet as they attended to their bathroom needs, save for the unavoidable and unplanned noises both emitted every now and again. Somewhat expected, but Blaze finished before Cream even slowed down, despite Blaze's slower release. While Cream was preoccupied, Blaze shook her bottom to loosen any remaining drops, letting them fall into the puddle she had created below. Satisfied with her actions, she stood up, pulling her panties up in the same motion. Her tights were next up, shaking her whole body to force past the friction, raising the garment to just below her shoulders. Finally, she drove the point of her heel under her pile of a jacket, kicking it upwards, and she caught it in the air, in the middle of a thrusting motion to remove all lingering sand with one motion. She brushed her clothing down to smoothen it out as much as possible.

Somehow, even with the time Blaze spent making herself presentable, Cream was only just slowing down. Her breathing got more ragged as the stream reduced to a trickle, culminating in a long exhalation once it was nothing more than drops. “Ah, so much better! Thank you, Blaze. Do you have any toilet paper or anything?”

_ Guess she wasn't paying attention when I handled myself. Can't blame her, I guess, her eyes were closed most of that time._ “Your panties are already wet, a little extra won't hurt you.”

“I-I guess.” Cream stood, a little wobbly from her balance changing, the motion doing most of the cleansing work. She reached into the boot closest to her, the one her underwear had been dropped in, and pulled her panties out, careful not to touch any of the damp fabric. Lifting one of her legs, she slipped back into them, a little uncomfortable with the minimal wetness touching her extremely sensitive girlhood. She was about to step into her boots, when she got a good look at her feet and the amount of sand on them, not that the color stood out against her cream-colored fur. Still, she swiped it off, some of it just getting on her gloves, before putting her feet back in. Finally, she flattened her dress down to keep her panties hidden. “You can turn back around, Cheese, I'm done.”

_ Oh yeah, I forgot about him. Guess it's good that he didn't look._ “We've lost time, we should be moving again.” Blaze started walking, with Cream keeping up in silence. “And please, don't ever talk about this again. This is not one of those things that ever needs to be brought up.” _And I don't need anyone knowing that I told a 6 year old girl to get naked._

“I wasn't going to. I really don't like that I had to tinkle in the middle of the desert, either. Still, thank you for teaching me how to do it, just in case I need to do it again.” Cream looked up at Blaze and smiled.

Somehow, Blaze couldn't help but smile back. “You're welcome. It's a very useful skill to know, for future expeditions.” _Why am I getting attached? She's just a random girl I happened to find. A random girl who's been nice to me, invited me to her house, was willing to join me on a dangerous adventure, and she's asking for nothing in return._ Now things were starting to fall into place. _I suppose if you're going to take a piss with another girl, you'd better be close. How did I not realize anything was happen when I didn't object to showing my vagina? Maybe that's just what friends do, they don't have problems being intimate with each other. That might not be so bad._ Somehow, because of emotions Blaze wouldn't understand, she was fine with going potty around another girl. Nothing better to open your heart up than doing the most private thing imaginable around someone else.


	2. A New Venture

Cats really don't do well on the open water. In all fairness, Blaze wasn't doing poorly on the boat Ocean Tornado. It's not like she was vehemently staying away from the boat's edges, she wasn't seasick, she wasn't shaking in terror, she was probably even a better swimmer than Sonic. The feline princess would just rather not be out in the ocean, even if it was better than being underneath the surface, and especially better than being too high above sea level. It helped that this was a stable boat, large, a cabin in the rear center of the dock, and lots of firepower.

This was a strange adventure Blaze had found herself in. It hadn't been that long after returning to her home dimension after her previous voyage in another world, where she met Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends, they teamed up and beat Eggman Nega and his interdimensional counterpart. She had even formed a friendship with young girl Cream the Rabbit, after the two had an...exposing experience. Now, Sonic had been pulled to Blaze's dimension, and they had to secure the Jeweled Scepter, the most powerful treasure the royal family had to protect.

“Are you doing alright, Blaze?” She turned away from looking at the empty ocean to the sound on the boat, and had to look down after that. It was Tails, the orange two-tailed fox that was Sonic's best friend. He was smart, he built the boat they were standing on among other seafaring vehicles, but he was stuck on the boat with her. They had been on their way to a hidden island to find a Sol Emerald when the craft had encountered the nefarious pirate Johnny, meaning Sonic had to take off and race him to win a Chaos Emerald. That just left Blaze and Tails. _At least it isn't Marine,_ both thought.

“I don't like the water, but I'll survive.” Even if she had opened up in the time since last adventure, she would still rather stay quiet now. But Tails had the same kind of youthful energy and innocence that Cream had, she'd feel bad blowing him off. This time, however, her silence wasn't due to anti-social behaviors. Watching the calm currents and waves of the deep ocean had awakened a feeling below her stomach, one she certainly recognized.

_ How does this happen twice?_ Blaze needed to pee on the adventure while on the path to the next location. Needing to use the bathroom was not unusual for her, it always happened at least once just because the action took enough time, but she wasn't alone this time. She could wait until they reached the island, she'd be departing alone and could answer nature's call then. But she was noticing her bladder now, which meant she was already pretty desperate. _At least I'm the only desperate one this time_, she thought as she looked at Tails, who was looking out to the ocean, his left leg twitching. _Uh-oh._

The sounds of water were not helping Blaze's predicament, she yearned for a distraction, and it looked like Tails needed one too. “Sonic's taking a very long time. I figured the fastest thing alive would be able to finish a race faster than this.”

“Sonic's very proud,” he responded. “If he loses, and he very well might by this Emerald race, he'll just keep challenging Johnny to rematches until he wins. It could take a while.” Very quietly, he grumbled at the end of the sentence, but Blaze still picked it up. She didn't bring it up, she already had the reason after all, she was even tempted to do the same.

Right then, a wave of desperation hit Blaze's bladder, reminding her quite forcefully of the amount of urine she was keeping in. It hurt, now it was her turn to whimper, and she even bent at the knees just a little in response. She wouldn't grab herself, especially with Tails right there, but she really wanted to. _Another distraction, now!_ “You're certainly a lot more articulate than Cream. How much older are you?”

He didn't look at her this time, wanting to keep consistent focus on something, but he was at least courteous and replied. “I'm...2 years older than Cream. I'm 8, and a lot s-smARTER,” his voice cracked as he strained to finish the word. That surely must have been a similar surge of need to Blaze's, probably even greater in magnitude. While he didn't cross his legs in response either, his twin tails twisted tightly together as his stance turned shaky. Even with him looking away, probably moreso now, Blaze could still see a blush form on his muzzle and whiskers.

_ Poor kid...I don't remember Cream looking this desperate. He must need to go really bad, and he isn't even mentioning it._ Both from already seeing a friend in the same situation, and currently being in the same place, Blaze felt a pang of sympathy almost as painful as her bladder's strikes. Not quite, but almost. She didn't feel right making Tails suffer like he shouldn't say anything, so it was time to make her own desire known. Not like she had any ground to stand on when it came to keeping restroom visits private. “You too, huh,” she asked as she subtly rubbed her thighs together to give the hopefully perceptive fox a clue what she was referring to.

Tails turned to her to see what she was talking about, and when he saw her wiggling, his eyes widened as he realized that she needed to pee just like him. He didn't even know how to react to that, the normally dignified and proper princess he didn't know all that well admitting she was having a certain trouble. A few seconds of frozen stillness later, Tails gave in and did what his body had been longing for, begging him to do for a while now; he crossed his legs tightly, grabbed his crotch just as hard, and bent over shaking. “S-sorry. I have to pee so much, I really can't help this anymore.”

“I don't blame you, it doesn't feel like it'll be long before I start following your lead there. I really wish I had noticed this as a need before we set sail.”

“I knew I had to pee before we left, but I was busy working on another project and I didn't take a break yet. Then Sonic came in and told me we were leaving, and I didn't have the courage to tell him to give me a minute.” He started dancing, as if to show how big a mistake that was.

_ Yeah, he needs to pee way worse than me. Looks like it really hurts._ She felt bad for the little fox, how did she end up with two kids in emergency situations? _I should at least give him a hope spot._ “I was planning on...you know, doing my business once we get to the island. I'm sure you can think of some excuse to come with me.”

Tails looked at Blaze stunned, completely confused. “Why would there be a bathroom on the...oh. Never mind.” It was a simple mistake from a kid trying not to wet himself, but Blaze still rolled her eyes. _Is it really that unbelievable that a girl would pee outside?_ “I don't know if I can make it to the island, but I'll try. I'm so tempted to go off the side of the boat.”

_ Yeah, I don't blame him. If I had to pee as bad as that, I'd pee off the boat too. At least, if no one knew._ Too late on that part, Blaze already knew what plagued Tails, she'd know what was up if Tails suddenly came back not dancing all over the place. _But what would I do with that knowledge? Not like I'd tease him or tell anyone._ Her ears perked up as she attempted to listen to anything nearby. It wasn't easy drowning out Tails' stomping, but besides that, all she heard were waves and maybe some seagulls. “You don't see Sonic or Johnny or anything on the horizon, do you?”

Once again, Tails looked confused, but he looked to the distance to check, trying his hardest to keep his eyes open. “I-I don't see anything.”

“Good. You go behind the cabin and...” She stopped as she realized it would be cruel to ask the kid who was having a hard enough time just standing to walk to the other end of the boat. “Actually, you stay here, I'll be back there for a few minutes. If I hear any splashing over here, or if you're acting differently when I come back, I'll ignore it.” The intention seemed obvious enough, but Tails was probably too distracted to notice the subtlety, so Blaze added a wink at the end.

At least he caught on, but with a bladder as bursting as his, he didn't have the attention span to reply in a similarly indirect way. “Thank you so much, Blaze! It won't take long, I just...need this so much.”

“Believe me, I get it. Just do what you have to.” Blaze turned and walked, just a little stiff, to the back side of the boat, where the cabin would block the view to the other end. Tails at least tried to wait until Blaze was out of sight, but by the time she was at least not currently looking, he started to lose it. Another push from his bladder, feeling like it was seriously about to pop, put the fox over the edge as a few little leaks found their way out, dripping onto his hands and added yellow dots to his white gloves.

“Ah ahahah! No, not yet, I'm so close!” No time to waste anymore, he rushed as close to the hull as he could without stepping onto the barrier. Incredibly hesitantly, he untwisted his legs, shaking like sails in the wind, his tails unintentionally making the same motions. He was facing the water, the waves crashing into the boat making more pee spurt out into his hands, still gripping his privates like it'd kill him if he let go. “Just need to...let go, and you can pee. That's it, Tails. Just let go now.”

Meanwhile, on another end of the deck, Blaze was looking out at her side of the ocean. _Tails built this whole boat,_ she realized. _He's at least earned the right to pee off it in a dire emergency like this._ Things were still quiet, a little surprising, Blaze figured he wouldn't waste even a second before relieving himself. She knew she'd have to wait, so she began studying the distance to pass the time, starting to cross her legs to cope with her own building pressure. _If he's okay with it, I may need to use the side of the boat after him._ Nothing else on the water and Tails was out of sight, so Blaze was effectively alone. _Or I could do it now. I can hold it, but I'd rather do it sooner. Just in case there's something unexpected on the island._ One more look to ensure she had privacy, when suddenly she saw the white of breaking water on the horizon, a lot of it, approaching fast. Too many to be Sonic, even if Johnny was with him, so the real bad guys were the only option. “Tails! Whisker's men are coming!”

At that moment, Tails was just removing his hands, probably seconds away from peeing. Upon hearing Blaze calling to him, he froze, losing concentration for a brief moment and leaking a little more onto the ship floor, his bladder screaming at him to not stop there. Once again, he grabbed himself and crossed his legs together, probably harder than before. “Blaze...I really don't think I can hold it any longer! Can you please take care of them?!” It didn't even matter if the robots might see, Tails just needed to pee already.

_ I'm so sorry, Tails. I know you need this._ “I don't know how to use any of the weapons on the ship, and my fire can only hold them off so long!” She hesitated, she really didn't want to make Tails suffer any longer than he already had. “I guess...they're still a ways off, and I can take care of a few of them! Do whatever you can until then!”

“N-no,” he shouted back. “It takes time to arm the weapons, too much time. I...I have to wait! Get inside the cabin!” Blaze didn't quite believe that Tails was willingly giving up maybe his only chance at a bathroom break, but if they needed to protect the ship, so be it. She boosted in, a shaking Tails following what seemed like an eternity later. “Okay, hit the big red button next to the wheel to get the weapons out.”

Blaze looked back at Tails, who had his eyes shut tight as his hips swayed in the throes of probably the worst desperation she had ever seen. And he was the one guiding Blaze. It seemed a little pathetic on her part, but she followed the direction and slammed her palm on the button. It caused doors to open on the outer hull, and gun turrets and flamethrowers emerged, joining the cannons already on the deck. “How far are they, and how fast are they moving?”

“Uh...” She turned to check the attackers, gaining but still with distance. “They're getting closer, but they're not here yet! And they're keeping a steady forward course!”

“Real good description,” Tails grumbled. “If you can lead your shots well enough, use the rear cannons with the small blue button beneath the wheel. When the cannons are recharging or you need the speed, use the guns with the green button to its right. When they're right on our tails, use nothing but the flamethrowers with the red button, or your own fire! When the weapon's selected, use the screen on the left to select the side of the boat to fire from and tap to target the enemies and shoot!”

_ He can't even see what's happening, and he's giving me instructions like an annoying manual._ But she had to follow it, or their boat might be destroyed and they would have to swim back. Impending danger wasn't enough to get Blaze to lose focus, but Tails about to wet himself a few feet from her and her own aching bladder did not make an accurate combination, so she activated the turrets, which brought up a diagram of the Ocean Tornado on what looked like an orange game controller with a screen in the middle. She quickly tapped the rear, which brought up a camera feed of Whisker's forces approaching.

Now it was time for battle. Just to try it, she tapped on the image of the closest enemy, and the turrets fired up and shot at it, blowing it up with only a few hits. Blaze was not expecting it to be so loud, she jumped at the ringing noise of a high-velocity bullet being ejected from a giant turret, it surprised and shocked her to the point she accidentally leaked a little bit into her panties. _Uh-oh, I'm getting a little too close to having an accident. We need to wrap this up quick._ Even though he must have expected the sound, she saw Tails jump too, and she could only imagine he had a similar secondary reaction.

But she had to admit, shooting these guys was kind of fun. She tapped on the next one and the bullets fired once more, blowing up another robot. She braced herself for the sound this time and stayed still, but Tails still jolted, probably because he didn't have the current fortitude to handle such a loud noise. She couldn't confirm it, but she thought she saw the edges of his gloves' palms grow yellow. It wouldn't surprise her if that was the case.

One after another, the invaders fell to the power of Tails' guns. Things weren't getting easier for the little fox, or Blaze for that matter, so she hurriedly took out almost all of them. _These guys really don't know how to dodge, to get out of the way of everything I've fired. Thank you._ The last one was almost upon them, but Blaze didn't feel like using any more bullets, she had a better idea. She turned away from the controls to look out the cabin's windows at the approaching enemy, raised her right hand, pressed her thumb against her index and middle fingers, and snapped. The final robot suddenly burst into flames, not an explosion like every one before, but combustion courtesy of Blaze's natural fire. The fight was won, Blaze let out a heavy breath, and pressed her hand against her tights. _Finally..._ “Hey Tails, we got them! You're in the clear!

He didn't respond, he stayed completely silent. _That's not good._ Actually, she realized, some of the water sound wasn't from the ocean, it was behind her, in the cabin. Like liquid hitting the wooden floor. _That's bad. Really bad._ “Uh, Tails?” She was pretty sure what she'd find, but she still turned to look at the kid, and found exactly what she expected; Tails, hunched over, eyes closed, hands digging into his crotch, urine as golden as rings soaking into his gloves, streaming between his fingers, running through the fur on his legs, making one big puddle beneath his shoes.

“Oh.” That's all Blaze could say. In all honesty, their conversation and plan hadn't been going on for that long, probably no more than 10 minutes, but it felt like hours of hard work and strife was lost once Tails couldn't hold it any longer. Not that she blamed him, not in the slightest, but this was the reality. He wet himself.

Even he didn't seem to believe it. He wasn't even acknowledging it, just standing in the same position as his pee, a testament to how bursting his bladder was, flooded out. But the sound, sight, and smell couldn't be ignored. Tails didn't even wait to finish before he started apologizing. “S-sorry, Blaze. I tried, really, but it wasn't enough.”

“I believe you. I saw how hard it was for you to hold that, I'm actually impressed you made it that long. Sorry it had to be just not long enough.” Blaze had already dealt with another kid with a full bladder, so even if Cream made it without a full-out accident, she still had experience for sympathy. And Tails was still going strong, the splattering of new urine into the puddle loud and echoing. “Wow, you..._really_ had to pee.”

“Absolute limit,” he whispered. Like it was accentuating that limit, it started quieting down now, his urine finally running out after over a minute of a heavy waterfall between his legs. “Ahh...” His voice trailed off, he didn't look particularly happy, but he acknowledged the empty feeling, a good kind. “At least that feels way better.” He straightened his posture, putting his hands to his side, letting Blaze clearly see the damage done. His once-white gloves were now dyed yellow on the inside, still dripping just to the side of the puddle. His fur, his crotch and down his legs, was matted and stuck together, no discoloration from his natural hue but a lot of shine. Even the ankles of his shoes had plenty of yellow soaked into them.

That part was over, at least, but they still had more to deal with. _How are we going to explain this to Sonic when he gets back? Is there even a way to hide it?_ Inspiration struck the cat. “Tails, I've got another idea, and this one should work out better. We need to clean this up before Sonic comes back, and you too. You get in the water, wash all that off, I got the puddle. You built this thing fireproof, right?”

“Uh, sure. I mean, the sun canopy would burn, but I definitely made the ship with flamethrowers fireproof.” Realization hit him, why Blaze would ask about that specification. “What are you planning to burn?”

“I'm not _burning_ anything, I can just use my fire to evaporate the puddle. Then you'll be clean and nothing on the ship will give it away. Well, except the smell, that'll only get worse.”

Tails considered this, moving his hand to stroke his face in thought before realizing that would be a terrible idea. “Wait until I get out of the water, that way I can deal with the smell. Until then, I'll be swimming at the front of the Ocean Tornado, so you can do whatever you want back here for a few minutes.” He winked at Blaze.

She got it, and she smiled that she was being given the courtesy. “Thanks. Watching you go was really not making it easier on me.” She crossed her legs and bounced once.

“It's the least I could do after you tried to help me so much.” Blaze sidestepped out of the path of the door so Tails could leave, trying his best to limit the drops falling off his body as he jumped off the back of the boat into the water, swimming around the edge to the front.

She watched him swim away, and when the front of the ship blocked him from view, Blaze stepped to the waist-high wall of the back deck. _Tails gave me a distraction, but I still could really use this pee._ She had better luck than Tails, nothing in sight as she reached up to her chest and pulled her tights down, dropping them to her ankles. Her bladder, realizing she was close to letting go, leaked a few more spurts into her panties, which were thankfully black and hid the few stains. She started rubbing her thighs together to relieve some pressure until she could drop her panties too. Undressed, she positioned her hands around her privates to give herself forward force, and finally started peeing.

_ Phew...that feels good._ It wasn't nearly the loud splattering Tails made, but the light tinkle sound as her steady release hit the ocean's surface was satisfying. Blaze sighed as the pressure on her bladder diminished. She didn't realize it earlier because of the comparison to Tails' pain, but she needed to go pretty bad, now was a good time to take care of it. She could have held it to the island, but it wouldn't have been comfortable, peeing off the side of the boat, as crude as it seemed, was the better option. At least she had privacy this time, instead of Cream watching her. _And I didn't have to see Tails' penis, either. Seeing Cream's privates was a little awkward._ Didn't turn out that bad, even for Tails.

Nearly a minute later and her stream stopped, the few remaining drops falling into her panties at her feet. _I have 8 years and holding practice on him, and I still couldn't compare to Tails._ She winced as she imagined how much it must have hurt to hold that much, even for her. She pulled her panties up, tights followed, and all was well. Tails swam back just then, almost like he wax waiting for her to finish, and climbed back into the boat, even more soaking but cleaner.

“You ready to clean this up,” Blaze asked. Tails nodded, and the two walked into the cabin, leaving the doorway open and standing in front of the puddle. Blaze snapped her finger and the puddle started steaming and evaporating, as she remembered too late to cover her nose. Tails had the correct amount of foresight, he closed his nostrils and stood on the side of the puddle opposite the door, facing away from both. As the room's heat increased, his twin tails spun (somehow not propelling him forward) and blew it all off the boat. With this system, it only took a few minutes without tools until all was better. Blaze's job finished first, but Tails stopped not long after, and both of them could only detect the faintest scent after uncovering their noses.

Tails flashed a thumbs up, and Blaze noticed that propeller spin dried him off pretty well too. “Worked out pretty well, Blaze. No evidence left!” _Well, my panties are still a little wet, but no one is looking at that._ “Hey...thanks for all that help. I don't know what I would have done without it.”

“Well, you probably would have taken the first opportunity you had if you were by yourself. But I'm a princess, it's my duty to help others, and you really needed it. Just...try not to ask for my assistance like this again.” _The longer until I have to help someone else with a bathroom need again, the better._

“Don't worry. The longer until I'm in a predicament like this again, the better.” He smiled, when his gaze went downwards. “You burned the floor, I'll have to fix that when we get back to Southern Island.”

Blaze looked too, and sure enough, the part of the wood paneling that the puddle sat upon was now blackened and charred. “Hey, don't blame me! I only had to use it because of you!”


	3. It's No Use Holding

"'Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park'?" Blaze the Cat read over the sign a few times, gazing upon the visage of the bald doctor with the giant mustache. And more importantly, how this Eggman was the one much less familiar to the feline princess. "So, I've returned to Sonic's world. I don't understand how dimensional travel is this fickle." Despite their different planes of existence, Blaze had been crossing paths with the Blue Blur quite frequently as of late.

_ Now, how do I get back?_ The previous times dimension-hopping was involved, it was because of the two sets of Emeralds reacting to each other, thanks to a plot between this Eggman and her Eggman Nega, and stopping them set everything right. But now... "There's no way Eggman Nega is involved with a dumb scheme like this. Which means..."

"Who do they think they're kidding?! The future is nothing like this!" And it appeared she was not alone, with someone looking over the large map sign not far from her position, someone she had never seen before, a hedgehog with pointed quills and white fur. _An almost Sonic? Is he another alternate universe counterpart, like me?_ "Hey, there," she greeted, walking towards this stranger.

The mystery hedgehog jumped up in surprise upon hearing her voice, turning around quickly and extending his outstretched palm. And suddenly, as if in response, Blaze couldn't move. She was held in place, lifted into the air, unable to fight back, only able to watch as this hedgehog realized who he had grabbed. "Oh, sorry about that," he sheepishly apologized, relaxing his hand and allowing Blaze to drop. "Thought you were one of Eggman's goons."

"No, I'm not," Blaze corrected. "I'm-"

"Blaze the Cat. I'm aware."

Now it was time for Blaze to be on the defensive. "Why do you know me," she warily questioned, lifting a hand, ready to ignite.

"My name is Silver, I'm from the future. There are records of your accomplishments in my time."

"Wait...from the future?!" It wasn't so much that she didn't believe the concept of time-travel, with all the other powers the Emeralds possessed, but the reasoning behind it. "So what are you doing here? I'm sure Eggman's up to something, but does it really have ramifications like that?"

"No, that's not quite it," Silver laughed. "According to history, Sonic takes this place down before it even opens, so I wanted to see what it was like. It could have been a really fun amusement park."

"Oh, so Sonic is here?"

"Yeah, he and Tails are taking care of things. Said they didn't even need my help, so..."

"So you've been experiencing the attractions." _A pretty lighthearted stance to take in unfamiliar territory run by a known villain, but if there's nothing else to do..._ "Has anything been good?"

"Well, the World of Tomorrow is a joke. The future is a lot less bleak than that! Haven't had the chance to look at anything else, but I was heading in the direction of the Asteroid Coaster next." Silver extended his hand in an invitation. "Do you want to come with me? I'm still pretty new to the whole hero thing, and I'd like to learn a thing or two from you."

_ Asteroid Coaster? Like, a roller coaster? Oh, anything but heights..._ Blaze's mind began racing with some sort of excuse to turn the offer down, some way that wouldn't expose her acrophobia.

Her savior turned out to be Eggman's voice blaring across the crackly PA system. "_In the unlikely event of an emergency, please find the nearest escape pod. For anyone not named Eggman, your escape pod can be found back on the planet, still being assembled in the factory._"

Blaze felt a weight lift off her shoulders. "Perhaps it would be better to avoid any of the real 'attractions'. For our own well-being."

"Yeah, I can see that. I'm sure one of the other parks is...safe," Silver shrugged, which did nothing to ease Blaze. All the hedgehog could offer was running between Blaze and a nearby food stall. "Maybe we should get a snack first?"

The princess looked the vendor over, very cautiously. _I don't know if I trust the food here enough to put it into my body._ Yet, even as she wanted to refuse, there was some part of her that disagreed. Namely, her dry mouth. _Still, it's been some time since I've had a drink. Just that can't hurt, right?_ "I'll just take a beverage."

Silver nodded and strutted up to the counter, laying his elbow on the barrier, catching the attention of the robotic attendant. "Hello, I'll have a...er, a..." His voice faded off as he began looking at the odd items on the hanging menu. "Some Egg Candy, thanks."

Blaze joined Silver at the bar, instead preferring to make her decision before opening her mouth. "A small Chaos Cola for me."

"Of course." The robot turned its back, pulling a small box from a larger package on the floor, and putting a paper cup under the spout, where it was quickly filled, stuck a cap and plastic straw on, and both items were handed over to the patrons. "Special offer for customers on the NEGATIVE FIRST day of opening! First purchase is free!"

Silver and Blaze reached out and took their respective items, slowly and warily. "T-thanks? No catch," Silver questioned, receiving no response.

Not that this wasn't also on her mind, but Blaze had something else she was wondering about. "This is really a small cup?" Indeed, her drink was on the large side, big enough that she could have fit her arm inside, almost up to the elbow. Once again, now that their transaction was complete, the service robot didn't even register their existence anymore. "Fine. Can I at least get a napkin?" No response.

"I've got it." A napkin from the back of the stall began floating through the air, passing the unresponsive robot by without an objection, landing in Silver's outstretched hand, offering the paper to Blaze. "Here you go."

Blaze took the napkin and wrapped it around her cup, putting her lips to the straw and taking a short sip. "So, what is it with that power of yours? Where did that come from?"

As the conversation began, the two started walking down a path opposite their starting positions. "My psychokinesis? I don't know, I was just born with it. Same with your fire powers, I suspect."

"You really do know everything about me, don't you?"

"Everything about your adventures in this world and with Sonic, at least. How you were brought here by your Emeralds and your Eggman, how Sonic ended up in your world for a second adventure, nothing major."

_ Good, sounds like he doesn't know about the more...embarrassing portions of those journeys. Cream and Tails don't say anything._ "Then I say it's only fair that you tell me a little about yourself. Why do you know Sonic?"

"He helped me on a mission to stop one of Eggman's distant descendants, with a camera that could trap anyone in its pictures. Ever since then, I've been keeping a close eye on his timeline."

"A...camera? And time travel? Are things always so weird when I'm not around?"

"There's a lot of strangeness, no doubt, even if I don't know it. This might sound odd, but I've got this nagging feeling we've met before, and I can't possibly place why."

Now that he mentioned it, Blaze also noticed a niggling inkling when she looked at Silver's face. "I...I think I know what you mean. Like, we've had this whole odyssey together, yet not. And it's really bothering me."

"Well, maybe it'll come back to us if we hang out for the day. I'm sure there'll be something fun." Silver looked downwards and shifted his feet. "I mean, if you want to."

_ Well, I imagine I still have duties in my home dimension, but...it's not like I have any idea how to get back. Could be worth taking a day off._ "Maybe I can be of assistance if I better know what Eggman's up to this time. Let's see what's this amusement park has."

A smile broke across Silver's face. "Yeah, that sounds good! Let's go!" He began running off, at a speed slow enough for Blaze to effortlessly keep up, even while drinking more of her soda.

\---------------

_ Ohhh...I don't want to imagine how much worse this would be if I had ordered a bigger drink._ Blaze had finished her beverage quickly, and as the two explored the park, discovering each attraction more dangerous than the last, the soda had its time to work its way through her system. And now, the consumed Chaos Cola was wreaking havoc on her insides like an enraged water god. _Why is it, every single time I team up with anybody, I always need to use the bathroom?_

When the urge first appeared, Blaze had no reason to worry. She wasn't in the middle of the desert or the sea this time. She was in an amusement park, there would be public restrooms and the problem would be solved without incident. However, as time continued to pass, and Blaze kept her eyes peeled, she kept coming up empty-handed. Not a single bathroom in sight. _I know Dr. Eggman is evil, but he can't be that cruel, can he?_

By now, her bladder had progressed to a very uncomfortable state. As the two wandered through the Tropical Resort, Aquarium Park (where the vast amounts of water tortured Blaze with the reminder of how she had relieved herself in the ocean last time), the entrance to the closed-off Planet Wisp, Sweet Mountain (which was a short visit after Silver complained of a sugar-induced stomachache after eating the full box of Egg Candy), it was a lot of walking and no peeing. Her steps had become more rigid, her legs would press together whenever they would stop, and an upper fang poked her bottom lip.

And Silver was still none the wiser, not even the slightest clue that something was ailing Blaze. He had lost his energy and was moving lethargically, not unlike Blaze, meaning he had a perfectly non-humiliating explanation for the cat's attitude. He wanted to be considerate, as he stopped by a metal bench. "Do you want to take a break," he offered, practically panting.

Blaze could not deny that walking all across an orbiting satellite, all while keeping a steady grip on her bladder, had taken its toll on her energy and spirit, even her trained legs were sore after walking in an awkward posture. The chance to sit down would be welcome, but she couldn't. _I haven't seen a ladies' room yet, if there is one, it's in the last park. In Starlight Carnival. I don't have the time to stop now._ "I can handle a bit of legwork, Silver" she claimed, slowly pressing her thighs together to relieve a minuscule amount of pressure.

Silver's face fell and his arms drooped. "Oh, I figured you'd want to rest, with those heels and all."

_ That's...a very good point, actually._ "I think you're the first to be concerned about that. I appreciate it," she smiled a little, as much as she could given her current discomfort. "But these are my shoes, I'm plenty able to run in these. They're really no concern."

"Really? Wow, that's pretty cool. Or, maybe in your case, pretty hot?" Silver chuckled at his little joke, and only several seconds later did he realize what he had actually said. "Wait, I didn't mean it like that! I wouldn't say that! Not that it's a wrong thing to say, it's not inaccurate, it's just-"

"Silver, stop talking."

"Right. Sorry."

"Well, we're so close to seeing the entire park, I just want to get it done as soon as possible." _And find a bathroom as soon as possible!_ "Maybe that's how I'll find the way back to my dimension." _Or find a toilet!_

"Oh yeah, you just ended up here, didn't you? I used the Chaos Emeralds, so I wonder if Chaos Control can hop dimensions too."

_ That's an interesting thought, but now is not really the time to slowly deliberate._ "Let's just see what Starlight Carnival has to offer. I have to admit, however, I'm not expecting much, going by Eggman's track record."

A fleet of airships began lifting off from inside the park, and Silver got an idea. He bent forward in a ready stance, one foot placed further back as his brow furrowed with determination. "Race you to the shipyard!"

_ Race? With Silver? I know I'm kind of handicapped at the moment, but...this won't even be a competition._ She was ready to decline, but Silver looked so eager, she couldn't bring herself to step on his pride. "Alright, you're on." She started with a fiery boost, rocketing into Starlight Carnival, her last hope for a porcelain miracle.

\---------------

_ Agh...Silver's too slow..._ Blaze was hardly able to run at her full speed, not without springing a little leak, yet she had still left Silver in the dust, and was waiting by the shipyard, as she had been doing for the last twenty minutes. She was alone, not even a robot in sight, giving the princess the freedom to shift her weight from foot to foot in a little dance, to press her hands against the front of her pants with noticeable force.

And, in her dash, she had kept an eye out for a bathroom, more than ready to veer off the course and make a pit stop should one cross her path. Of course, nothing caught her attention. "How does this whole giant amusement park not have a single bathroom? I really need to go here!" She began bouncing on her heels, careful to not slip in the bobbing.

At that moment, as if specifically to taunt her, Eggman's voice blared over the speakers. "_Attention, the anti-gravity toilets on this level are out of order. We are sorry for this inconvenience and hope you can hold it for another 20,000 light years._"

Blaze blinked in shock multiple times in rapid succession, stunned into silence. A solid few seconds passed before she could respond. "So not only can I not find a single one of these supposed restrooms, but now, even if I did, I can't get in?!" The implication was enough to send her desperation shooting upwards like a rocket, and she needed to slam her knees together, grip her crotch tightly, and make a few cute squeals to avoid leaking. Her chest heaved and tail swung as she worked up the fortitude to beat out her bladder's waves, shutting her eyes to focus on the imperative task at hand.

And she succeeded. "Eep!" Mostly. She was a desperate princess, her bladder could no longer be satiated by simple holds and dances. No, she needed to leak, and she did just that. A spurt of hot urine squirted out, rapidly soaking into her panties in a tiny splotch, followed by another, and yet another. Her squirming and shaking sped up as she clutched herself tighter, squeezing the dampness further across her underwear, sticking them to her private parts as she pleaded to hold on. Only now, now that she had been pushed to the verge of an accident, did she get her wish. Only now that she was bursting and in ten times more pain after the tease of relief.

_ Now...now what?!_ Time was running out for poor Blaze, and she had no bathrooms to fall back on. "So...guess it's going to be somewhere weird...again," she sighed. Still, she began scanning the environment for anything that could be a decent toilet replacement, which was a criteria starting to include everything at this point. Plastic palm trees, the walls of the terrain, the idea of simply going off the side into space, each one was a possibility, and she slightly hated it. "Why does this keep happening to me? Ugh, at least I'm alone this time..."

"Hugh...hah...Blaze, you're...you're too fast..." Stumbling and choking, Silver finally crossed the finish line, only looking like he passed out five times on the way over. "This place is...really big..." He took a few deep breaths, hands on his knees to support him, before he could finally muster the energy to stand up and look at his feline companion. "Um, Blaze...what's wrong?"

Blaze tried to stand up straight and look dignified, she really did, but she was just too far gone. If she let go of her crotch now, urine would flood out of her in a heartbeat, she had no choice but to continue her dance, no matter how much Silver was looking. If anything, she picked up the pace, running on the spot and crossing her legs like a pretzel probably sold somewhere in the amusement park. She didn't even know what she could possibly say at this point, to save her dignity. "D-don't look..."

In her defense, the sight stunned Silver speechless too. "O-oh, that's...that's a p-problem...a-and I'm sure that soda isn't helping..."

"I fear I already know the answer, but you haven't seen any bathrooms today, have you?"

"Um..." The hedgehog took a few seconds to think, all the while Blaze was suffering under the duress of her own body, silently begging him to hurry up. "None that I've seen. At least, none close enough for you to make it to. I mean, unless you're really hiding some inner strength. Not that I need to know, just-"

"Silver!"

"Right, sorry. So, what's your plan now?"

"It's kind of difficult to have a plan when there simply isn't a path out. I mean, aside from simply doing it anywhere. And I really might soon..."

Silver reeled back in wide-eyed shock. "Wait, really?! But...you're a girl! There has to be something better!"

"If you define wetting my pants as 'better', because I don't really see any other options." By this point, Blaze had grown tired of others assuming she couldn't pee outside just because of her gender.

"Yeah, but...in view of all those cameras? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes I'm...cameras?" She hadn't noticed any cameras prior to now, but now that she was on the lookout for them, they started appearing everywhere. On every lamppost, on the corner of every building, even a few flying badniks high in the sky, security cameras pointed and recording in every direction. No matter where she did her business, Eggman could see. "You're kidding me! Everything has to go wrong at on-ah!"

"W-what is it?!"

"Leaked! Leaking! Leaking a lot!" A tear began to form on the corner of Blaze's eye, and she almost fell over as she contorted her legs into a weird position to hold as best as she could. No one could fault her flexibility.

Silver felt his heart drop, watching this capable woman wrestle with herself, clearly at her absolute limit, while he was helpless to do anything for her. She was going to pee herself in front of him, and the most he could do was avert his eyes. "This is always how it is! I want to protect what I care about, but in the end, I'm useless! It's always Sonic who saves the day, while I can't do anything but sit on the sidelines!" In anguish, he gazed into his open palm.

That's where he saw the glowing cyan ring on his glove, the conduit for his psychokinetic power. "My power..." That was the epiphany he needed, as he extended his arm towards one of the cameras, pouring his power out and closing his hand. Without any visible connection, the camera crushed into itself, sparking and sizzling as it fell from its mount, and a proud smile spread across his muzzle. "Blaze! I've got it!"

"G-got what?" She couldn't even gather the energy to look at Silver, instead choosing to focus everything she had on her bladder, a necessity now.

"I can take out the cameras wherever you pick, and you'll have privacy!"

Blaze couldn't show any proper reaction to the plan, instead gritting her fangs even harder, but that didn't mean she was angry. Just impatience to overshadow all impatience. "Then get going! Fast! Just pick somewhere!"

"R-right!" He began bolting his head around, looking for the place closest to Blaze where she could hide herself and the unclean actions she was about to perform. Too bad that Blaze had become unable to move in a very open space, she wasn't especially close to any sort of private barrier. The closest she had was an unmanned souvenir stand a real distance away. "Guess that'll have to do..." All of a sudden, he became a sharpshooter, disabling every single camera in that spot in the shadows, plus a few extra because he didn't know what exactly each one could see. It actually went by pretty quickly, but when every second counted, it couldn't be fast enough, it must have seemed like twelve eternities to Blaze by the time Eggman's eyes had been eliminated. And with no other badniks in sight... "Blaze! It's done! You can-"

As Silver turned to face Blaze with the good news, he was met with an unusual, shocking, and maybe slightly intriguing sight: the princess of the Sol Dimension on her knees, in much the same contorted holding position as previously, but with the key difference of the area of her white pants around her gloves quickly turning a yellow shade, streaking down her thighs, forming a puddle beneath her rear as her tail splashed it around. It was too late, she had been pushed past her breaking point. Blaze the Cat was peeing herself.

"No, it's not over yet! I can still help! I can still be the hero today!" Using both hands, Silver gripped that nearby gift stand they had been eyeing, tensing his fingers as he took hold of the heavy booth, moving it inches at a time as it scraped across the ground. "Ghgh! W-what's in this thing?!" However, even with this psychokinesis being tested, he didn't falter. "You'll end up behind the cover of this thing, one way or the other, Blaze!" That determination gave him the strength to lift it upwards, and without friction, placing it in front of the cat was easy, and it dropped with a loud thud. His face turning red from exertion and...other feelings, Silver swung to face the opposite direction and covered his ears. "Do it, Blaze!"

Blaze had retreated into her own closed-off world as soon as her need to pee had grown to be too much to bear, but no matter how deep in concentration she was, there was no way she could miss the crash of a wooden stall less than a foot next to her. "W-what is t-that?" She had also been unable to hear Silver amidst the agony, but regardless, this object appearing next to her, to cover her, was nothing short of a miracle, and she wasn't going to question it.

With a renewed fire in her eyes, and plenty of warmth in her tights, Blaze jumped to her feet in a squat, clawing at the tall hem of her white bodysuit, yanking the thin fabric down her chest and past her crotch in a mad frenzy. "Ew, the wetness..." Sliding the damp legs down her own, tainting her fur with the moistness as the garment continued to stick at every point it could until they came to a bunched up rest at her knees, was hardly a pleasant sensation. Not to mention the trickles she couldn't hold in continuing to soak her black underwear as they shot out right onto the floor.

"N-now...my p-panties..." Just one more piece of clothing between her privates and the open air, and she could let her bladder flow with reckless abandon. "J-just...p-pull them...do-dowAH!" One thin undergarment was clearly not enough to convince her body not to pee yet, her pants were off and that was enough. If the princess thought she was leaking a full stream now, she was sorely mistaken, for the gush that followed when her bladder gave up the hold outshone it by several degrees of magnitude. If her panties weren't already drenched before, they were soaked with urine front to back in only a second now.

And that was just the beginning. Before she could even blink, the decent puddle already beneath her began growing rapidly, rippling outwards with strong waves, with a thick layer of foamy bubbles floating on the surface. The impact of her torrential downpour was enough to force the puddle at the collision point apart, meaning the sound of liquid hitting the metal ground never stopped, was never replaced with pure water noises. Just the deafening crash of a waterfall, with her genitals as the source. A thin haze of steam, befitting a princess of fire, rose off the golden pond, drawing out another layer of sweat beyond the one caused by straining.

That wasn't even bringing the smell into it. Whether it was an ingredient in the Chaos Cola she had filled up on, or maybe just the time in her bladder giving it an aroma, whatever the case, her urine had a stifling stench, one almost too much for her sensitive kitty nose to cope with. She would have clenched her nostrils shut to avoid the odor, if her hands weren't placed firmly on her bent knees, anything to keep her on her feet as her muscles went limp in the overwhelming relief.

And what a relief it was. "HaaaAaaHhahahAHhaha," she moaned, her voice cracking and changing scale multiple times in the same breath. It wasn't exactly a "pleasant" release, her bladder was stretched and exhausted, and it returning to its normal size was pretty uncomfortable. Not to mention the whole "soaking her panties as they clung to her lower body, sticking to and tracing the contours of her girlhood and butt" thing. Yet, even with all that, Blaze forced a smile out, letting the tension wash out with the flood. She was in such good spirits, in fact, she didn't even notice the hanging sides of her jacket sitting in the puddle, collecting urine.

Silver wasn't having quite the same good time. Though he had covered his ears, the seal wasn't tight enough to truly cut off the cacophony of crashes and splashes emanating from behind that stand. Part of it was simple second-hand embarrassment, hearing someone in the midst of exposing themselves, performing an act Silver would almost rather die than go through with. But also, even more prominently, was this new feeling, this tightness in his chest, this heat building on his cheeks. He was...intrigued? Like, he couldn't stop thinking about what was really going down behind that trinket stall. "I really shouldn't be thinking these sorts of things about her...I'm going to hell for this."

And on the other side, Blaze couldn't really care. She was swimming in a pool of bliss as deep as vast as her pee puddle, in a rare moment, she had let her guard down. All that mattered now was draining herself of her warm fluids, a task whose conclusion was fast approaching. It took some time as she continued to spray, but eventually, the fire hose down below calmed down. Now it just looked like she was taking a normal pee on the floor, if one were to ignore the gargantuan volume already present. "Phew," she sighed as what was once a slamming stream diminished into a tiny trickle.

Then, after a full minute, Blaze the Cat had no more urine to give. Of course, there was no shortage of drips falling off her underwear, what with the vast, rapidly cooling saturation in the panties, but there wasn't much she could do about that. "I'm not about to leave my wet panties lying around in another dimension." Even if it was her decision, she still winced at the thought of sitting in the soaked undergarments for the rest of the day.

Too bad she didn't have the same luxury of being able to make a decision whether to keep her tights or not, because boy, were they in rough shape. The white color made the dark stain impossible to miss, and the thin material became almost completely transparent under the wetness, leaving a high percentage of the crotch area visible, even while fully dressed. "Guess Silver's gonna know my underwear preference..." But she didn't have a choice, so up they went, yanking the hem to their snug spot up at her breasts, tripling her discomfort in one simple pull.

_ I really don't want to keep looking at my handiwork._ Redressed and presentable to the best of her ability, Blaze ran away from the collection of her shame, back out in the open. And to her relief, things were much as she left them, empty and devoid of fun. And there was Silver, fidgeting nervously, stiffly looking the other way. _He's freaking out about this. Good, then he probably didn't sneak a peek._ "Silver, you don't need to be so tense anymore. I'm finished," she declared, hovering her hands over her crotch and blocking the view.

Silver jumped like a frightened cat when he heard Blaze speak, scrambling to turn around. "B-Blaze, y-you're b-back!" As he tried to talk, his eyes kept darting around, notably shifting downwards several times. "Oh no...was I t-too slow? You didn't make it..."

Blaze crossed her arms to hide her stain as best as she could, still leaving a good percentage visible. "Y-yes I did! I mean, a bit faster on your part would have been welcome, but I still made it! You know, mostly..."

"You really call that mostly? I mean, aside from your pants, there's also your coat, and your tail, and-"

"Silver. Be quiet." _Ugh, I didn't even realize my tail got wet._

"Oh, sorry. Still, I didn't do my part in helping you, I couldn't be the hero you needed." The hedgehog's head fell in shame.

Confused, Blaze's eyebrow cocked. "Hero? Silver, I just needed to use the bathroom, I didn't need some grand hero. I mean, I'm grateful for the assistance, but it doesn't really matter, don't beat yourself up for not being perfect about it."

"It does! Every time I get involved in a fight for what I hold close, it's always someone else who takes the spotlight! Even when I had this chance to do something good, I still fell short! What am I supposed to do if my future is threatened, and I can't save it?"

_ Great, I'm the one who wet herself, and now I'm the one giving the motivational speech. Hope he can even take me seriously like this._ "You're naive, Silver. It doesn't matter who deals the finishing blow, so long as you never give up fighting. You don't need to do it yourself, you can rely on others and use their strength as your own. That's a lesson I've already needed to learn."

Silver took a second to think it over, and once it had settled in, he started to laugh. "Let me guess, your first time meeting Sonic wasn't an amicable encounter."

"Wow, that's an amazing guess. Very impressive, Sil...you just read about it in a history book, didn't you?"

"Eheheheheh...maybe I already knew." The hedgehog of the future crossed his arms and nodded, mulling over the advice. "I'll get stronger. That way, Sonic will know that the future is in capable hands. That's why I want to learn from you, I already know what you can offer."

"Well, it's nice to hear someone with so much faith in me, but..." Blaze began scratching her cheek, quickly flushing pink. "If you're going to use me as your benchmark, could you please pretend today never happened?"

"Of course. I wouldn't hold this against you, I know this is a one-time mistake. History records never say anything about this blunder repeating itself, after all."

_ And I've never been happier for history records to be incomplete!_ "Thank you. Now, if we're done making you feel better..." With speeds expected from the princess that could keep up with Sonic, Blaze crossed her legs and did everything possible to cover her crotch. "This is really uncomfortable. Could you please help me one more time?"

"Oh! Of course, but...I don't really carry around spare pants. Maybe the gift shop has some...that...fit you? ...yeah, it sounded stupid to me too. Could you use your fire to dry yourself off?"

"If I wanted to burn off my clothes, sure, and I think I'm exposed enough already."

"Aquarium Park? So you can wash off?"

"I'd...really rather not go into water. Maybe if I could find some other way to dry off, I could live with these for the rest of the day."

Once again, Eggman's voice over the PA system turned out to be just the answer she needed, right when she needed it. "_There’s no line at Bake Me Crazy, the ride that simulates what it’s like to be baked like a cake. The ride itself lasts an amazing 20 to 25 minutes, or until golden brown. Not recommended for our guests who are sensitive to temperatures exceeding 350 degrees._"

Blaze and Silver looked back at each other, and Blaze smirked. "I think I can take that heat. Sweet Mountain? Race you there!" Without even waiting for any response, Blaze took off, leaving a trail of fire behind her.

And that freaked Silver out. "W-wait, Blaze! Oh man, I'll never catch up at this rate." Still, he started running, only able to watch as the princess disappeared over the horizon. "Can my first lesson be how to run that fast?!"


End file.
